


Are We Still Friends?

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Rhett begins a daily routine with snuggle sessions with Link. Their at first innocent little cuddles escalate by the morning, but how far can they go before Rhett can't deny his feelings any longer?





	

Rhett stretched his back, inching closer to the source of heat beside him. With his sleepy eyes still closed, his face nestled against what felt like a person's face... soft and stubbly. He smiled at his new level of comfort and nuzzled against the person's cheek. One eye fluttered open to see Rhett's suspicions confirmed with a familiar face. He and Link must've fallen asleep during their late-night brainstorming session. With a breathy giggle, he tightened his hold of the man beside him, gently squeezing him awake.

"Rhett..." Link groaned, wiggling his head for some space. Rhett giggled some more, and then smushed their faces together again. "What are you doing, man?"

"Snuggling," Rhett answered with a giggle. He gently squeezed Link again in a warm embrace. Link snickered, his hot breath hitting Rhett's cheek in quick spurts.

"What's up with you, man? You never do stuff like this." Rhett leaned back a bit, just enough for Link to see his big, puppy-dog eyes glistening into his own.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you," Rhett chirped in his 'baby' voice. His cheeks perked out from his precious smile.

"Well, I love you too, man, but -"

"What's wrong with two best friends cuddling together?" Rhett asks, squeezing Link even closer to him as if he was his security blanket. Link grunted at the force.

"Well, nothing, I guess." 

"Can I have some hugs too? You're so warm..." Link smiled, giving in and returning his snuggly friend's embrace. He even smiled as Rhett continued nuzzling his best friend.

~*~

Rhett woke up early again the next morning. He smiled at the body beside him, still snoozing like a baby. The previous night, he had asked Link to join him for more cuddles, as they apparently helped the two of them work extra well together throughout the day. They typically would have their rows, much like two siblings would, but after their cuddle sessions they let their differences slide.

Rhett smiled and wormed closer to Link, not hesitating to wrap his arms around his smaller figure. Instead of immediately snuggling him like yesterday, he waited for Link to rouse. Soon enough, Link's eyes fluttered open and the sweetest smile adorned his blushing face.

"Morning, Rhett," he purred, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Rhett's shimmering, jade eyes gazed softly at Link's features, glancing from the man's bright cerulean irises to his contagious smile. This was possibly the closest he's ever looked at his dear friend's face, and certain details stood out that he never had taken account of before. Had his eyes always been so blue? Had his lips always looked so soft? Rhett moved slowly, gently resting his bearded face against Link's cheek like the morning before. They both nuzzled against each other like kittens, giggling quietly while doing so.

But then something came over Rhett... an urge he couldn't ignore. He stopped moving, and Link searched for a reason in his eyes. He noticed the quick change in focus as Rhett's eyes flicked downward again at his mouth. Rhett inched forward, just slightly, waiting for his cue to continue. Link's lips then stretched slowly into a smile. Taking that as his cue, Rhett inched forward yet again. His stomach began to knot furiously, so at the last second, he altered his target, planting a gentle kiss on the side of Link's mouth instead. He let his lips linger there, slowly pulling back to take in Link's reaction. He wanted to keep going, to fully explore his best friend, but he needed confirmation first. They were a team, after all. Nothing was done unless they had each other's approval. Link chuckled, and then pulled Rhett's face back to him, unafraid of touching lips to lips. Rhett gasped at the contact and kissed back with great fervor, tilting his head to perfectly lock their lips together.

Lost in the moment, Link let Rhett lift him so that he was somewhat looming over him. Rhett's heaving chest warmed Link's like a stovetop flame, and the sensation felt electric. A little too electric. Link suddenly released Rhett's lips and loosened himself in Rhett's embrace. Rhett's dilated eyes searched Link's worried face.

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked, his voice soft and reassuring.

"Wh... What are we doing?" Link kept his voice low as if someone could be listening.

"What do you mean?" Rhett rubbed circles on Link's back. His eyes never left Link's for even a second. "Best friends can exchange kisses every now and then."

"Well... sure... but they typically don't engage in make-out sessions." Link's face reddened at the words coming out of his own mouth. "Isn't this..." Link's words caught in his threat for a moment. "Isn't this... gay?"

It was Rhett's turn to blush, as his entire body seemed to react to that word. Before he could let the silence make their situation even more awkward, Rhett chuckled.

"Well... technically, that means we would be sexually attracted to each other, right? Surely I don't think of you that way... and... I imagine you don't either... right?"

There was a pause.

"And it's not like I'm asking you to fuck me, right?" Rhett added with a chuckle.

"Uh... yeah. You're right," Link mumbled, avoiding Rhett's gaze.

"Then this isn't gay. We're still friends, man. We're just... close enough that we can do stuff like this." He smiled at his dear friend, who seemed a little hesitant as he gained the courage to make eye contact yet again.

Link's lips forced a smile. "I... guess that makes sense."

"Do you wanna kiss some more, or are you ready to get up?" Rhett asked with a giggle. Without a word, Link leaned down and met Rhett's lips again.

~*~

Their morning cuddles and kisses became an everyday routine, and both of them felt like it was a soothing start for their day. However, things quickly became a little too heated with each passing day.

It started like any other morning. Rhett woke up to embrace his friend and smother him with ticklish kisses, waking Link up with a fit of giggles. Then, Rhett did something neither of them were expecting. Something inside Rhett sparked within him, igniting a flame hot enough to get him all worked up. He found himself crawling even closer than he normally would during their morning kissing sessions. His hips began to roll against Link on their own accord as his hands explored the sensual heat emanating from his friend's skin. Link hummed and purred under his touch, and wormed closer as well. Rhett guided Link above him like he usually did, but instead of just having Link's upper torso above him, he positioned him completely above him with Link's legs between his own.

"A little too excited this morning, bo?" Link asked with a giggle. Rhett didn't answer, and instead started to nip at Link's neck and collarbone. Link was pliant in Rhett's hands, pushing into and moaning at every nibble. Rhett was loving it... maybe a little too much. His hips continued to roll and buck against Link's. The friction between their bodies was too much for either of them to ignore, and even though Rhett didn't want to stop he knew Link would say something if this continued. But he didn't, and that both excited and terrified Rhett. There were two questions he considered asking, and he didn't know which he was more frightened to actually ask... but he had to say something. Anything to progress, whether it was to escalate things further or stop.

"L... Link?" he finally spoke. Link took a break from his pleasure, and gasped and panted as he listened.

"Yes?" Link asked. His eyes bore into Rhett's, dark with lust. It was then Rhett's mouth made the decision for him.

"I want you."

Link's breathing came to a sudden halt. "You... what do you mean?"

"You... you know."

"What?" The edges of Link's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Gosh, Link, do I really have to say it?!?!" Link's knowing smirk drew nearer, and he kissed Rhett's cheek. He left a ticklish trail of small, enticing kisses toward Rhett's ear and took a deep, hissing breath.

"I want to hear you say it," he whispered. His words immediately struck Rhett's nerves all the way down to his groin.

Rhett gulped. "I... Oh please, just fuck me, Link! Make me yours! I want you so bad!!"

"But you said-"

"I know! And if wanting you like this makes me gay, then I am! Is that so wrong?!" Rhett cried.

Link smiled ear to ear, and snatched his dear friend in his arms. "It's not wrong at all!" He rubbed his smile against Rhett's chest, leaving a kiss there before rising. "I've wanted this longer than I'd like to admit, if we're being honest here," Link added with a giggle as he sat up onto his knees. He looked down at the man sprawled out beneath him. His long legs surrounded him as Link removed his tank top, tossing it across the room. Rhett marveled at the magnificent sight. His gaze roamed down Link's chest until fixating on Link's pajama pants. The horse pattern on them was so Link, which reminded Rhett that this was indeed no other than his best friend whom he was about to do this with. His lower abdomen buzzed the more he thought about it. Link brought his hands to his waistband, pausing with his fingers hooked underneath them.

"I'm ready," Rhett gasped. Without further delay, Link pulled his pants slowly down his thighs. He tried his best to cover himself as they pooled around his knees. Link always loved messing with Rhett, so he couldn't resist teasing him a bit. Rhett's slight groan gave Link a good snicker.

"Well?" Link rasped, hands balled up on his hips. "You can see mine, but I can't see yours? It's your turn, man!"

"But you're still covering yourself!"

"I don't wanna be the only one put on show!"

"Okay," Rhett squeaked with a laugh. He didn't hesitate to buck off the mattress as he carefully pulled his briefs down. He used one hand to cover himself as the other struggled to wiggle the fabric down his thighs. Link chuckled as he went to help him, lifting one of his legs and swinging it over so they were no longer around him. With a swift movement, Link slipped the briefs down Rhett's legs, and shook them off his feet when a part of the fabric got stuck on Rhett's toe.

"How do you wanna do this?" Link asked, his face rose red in excitement.

"I..." Rhett paused, his words caught in his throat. They hadn't done anything yet, but he was already feeling overwhelmed with lust and pleasure to speak. His hands twitched between his legs, and slowly he rubbed the burgeoning member. His eyes rolled back to a close as he kept palming himself, revealing bit by bit with every move until he reached the head of his cock. Link's eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of his girth. His own member throbbed with every soft noise Rhett made as he continued to pleasure himself.

"Gosh, Rhett..." Link sighed, and he too began stroking his shielded manhood. His quiet gasps and humming called for Rhett's attention. He opened his eyes to see Link really getting into it, as his hands seemed to vibrate along his own shaft.

"Link, wait!" Rhett squeaked, halting his friend's efforts. Still a little shy about their situation, Rhett slowly repositioned his legs so that they once again surrounded Link's legs on the mattress. His knees bent, opening himself up a little more with his entrance gaping and waiting. "Use the bottle in the nightstand drawer."

Link leaned forward and over Rhett, letting his erection slide freely against Rhett's for a moment as he reached to open the drawer. He dug around the random objects inside until he found a small bottle. After examining it, Link popped the cap open and squirted a good amount of the cool substance on his hand. He lathered it all over his anxious cock until it was perfectly slick. He adjusted himself between Rhett's legs, and stopped as he looked to Rhett once more.

"You sure you still want this?" Link asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"You bet your sexy little ass I do," Rhett rasped. Link yelped in surprise as Rhett grabbed half of his bottom with one hand.

After their little giggle fit, Link adjusted the two of them until he was aligned with Rhett's entrance. He held his stiff member as he slowly broke through the barrier. Rhett gasped and whimpered the further he went in. He couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating. Once Link couldn't get any further, he leaned forward and gave his whimpering friend a kiss. Rhett's whines calmed into slow, heavy breathing as he looked right into Link's reassuring eyes.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Link whispered.

"Well, I can!" Rhett blurted with a chuckle. "You feel better than I could ever imagine."

Link snickered at the compliment. "What if I do this?" He wiggled his hips, stimulating Rhett's nerves for just a couple seconds.

"Ohh gosh..." Rhett moaned as goosebumps left a chilling trail down his body. With a lopsided smirk, Link knew Rhett was ready for more. He pulled out just a bit, before sliding right back in, earning the softest growl from the man beneath him.

"Oh, you like that?" Link rasped as he continued to slowly tease Rhett's prostate.

"I need..." grunted Rhett. "Faster!"

"No... you don't want me to go faster."

"Go faster, Neal!!" Link giggled at the demanding tone in Rhett's voice.

"Okay! Okay, man!" Link squealed. He then abided to Rhett's wish and moved faster, earning a sequence of grunts and moans from the taller man. He soon added his own sounds to the mix, gasping and growling every time the hilt of his dick met with Rhett's backside. Their movements increased in speed and fervor by the second, and their senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. "Are you close yet?" Link panted as his hips kept moving against his friend.

"Yeah, are - are you?"

"I've been trying to hold off until you were ready!" Rhett then grabbed hold of his own member and pumped it rapidly as Link continued thrusting into him.

"Well, I'm ready! Make me yours, Linkster!" Rhett squealed. Link released on cue, burying himself as deep as he could go. His seed filled the other man until its hot streams began to leak out. Rhett followed right after, splashing himself in spurts of white as they both panted in unison. The air was silent between them as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Their equally dazed gazes met once again.

"Rhett?" Link finally spoke. His voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Hm?" Rhett beamed softly at the sudden bashfulness in Link's expression.

"Are we still friends?"

Rhett began to chuckle. "Well, that's certainly a good question to ask when you're balls deep in a guy." Link joined in with the laughter, and sheepishly pulled out of him. He grimaced at the mess they both made on each other.

"Oh gosh... You have any tissues?"

"I keep little packets in the drawer," Rhett replied, pointing beside him. Link quickly found an unopened pack and went to town on cleaning themselves up.

"So... are we?" Link asked once they were all clean. The air grew suddenly thick. The answer should have been easy - a simple yes or no was all that was needed.

"Well..." Rhett started with a sigh, "best friends could still have sex from time to time..." Link's shoulders already sank at Rhett's words. He almost didn't want to hear him say any more. "But," Rhett continued, "you mean more to me than for us to just be friends with benefits." Link perked back up, blushing profusely as he smiled at the other man. His friend. His best friend, whom he loved dearly since before they even knew what love was.

"You mean...?" Link asked. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide his excitement.

"You want me to say it, don't you?" Rhett asked, smirking knowingly.

"You bet your sexy little ass I do," Link replied, half-mimicking Rhett's voice as he gave Rhett's hip a light, playful smack. Rhett chuckled boisterously at the repeated phrase. It felt good to finally be so purely honest with each other. He was ready for this level of honesty to continue.

Rhett first outstretched his arms, welcoming Link into a soft embrace. Link hummed and smiled against him as he lied against Rhett's chest. The sound of his heartbeat just under his ear soothed him like a lullaby to a baby.

"I love you, Link," Rhett finally whispered. He planted a small kiss on the top of Link's head as he gently rocked the two of them. "Not just as friends... or even brothers." He brushed the dark strands of hair out of Link's face, petting Link with utmost care. "I love you more than anyone could ever love a person. You're everything to me... from the smile on my lips to the reason I wake up in the morning."

"Rhett... I..." Link stuttered as he lifted his head up to see the other man. His eyes were red and watery, and his face was completely flushed.

"Are you okay?" Rhett asked, rubbing the wetness from Link's glimmering blues. Link softly pushed Rhett's hands away and smiled, letting his tears stream down his cheeks.

"I'm better than ever, Rhett... and I..." Link paused and cleared his throat. "I love you too. Always have." It was Rhett's turn to wipe the tears, but from his own eyes. The two chuckled softly as they simply enjoyed each other's company, basking in the warmth between their bodies.

"You wanna get up now, or do you wanna keep snuggling for a couple more minutes?" Rhett asked, nuzzling his nose against Link's hairline before planting a kiss there. Link laid his head against Rhett's chest again, smiling against the tiny, golden brown hairs that adorned it.

"Just another minute. I need a little more time to convince myself that what just happened was real." Rhett then wrapped his arms around Link's soft, lithe figure and gently caressed his back. Link let out a tiny squeak of pleasure as Rhett massaged his shoulder blades. Rhett cooed internally at the pure cuteness of the cuddly little brunet. His cuddly little brunet.

They stayed in bed for just a few more minutes before they had to get up for the day. Work was waiting for them, and they couldn't wait to get started. They were as inseparable as ever, but with a hint of just a little something else. Whatever it was had their crew members puzzled, yet merry. On camera, their dynamic went to heights that no one had seen before. It thrilled their crew, and they all later realized it had thrilled their mythical beasts as well. It was like the missing secret ingredient that gave a special spark to their good mythical morning.


End file.
